Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technical field of electric power equipment, and particularly relates to a casing and a redundant power supply thereof.
Description of Related Art
In order to cope with a specification of an advanced technology extended (ATX) motherboard, a power supply of a conventional desktop computer generally adopts a casing of the ATX specification (a dimension thereof is 150 mm (W)*86 mm (H)*190 mm (D)), so that the power supply of the desktop computer is referred to as an ATX power supply. However, only one power supply is set in the casing, and when the power supply is malfunctioned or in non-operation, since none other power supply exists for backup, data of the desktop computer cannot be backed up in time, which probably causes an irrecoverable loss to a user.
Presently, although a redundant power supply capable of providing the aforementioned backup function is provided in the market, it is generally used in high-end products such as server systems, industrial computers, etc., and in order to cope with the aforementioned product demand, a casing dimension and a locking structure for locking the casing to a main chassis are also specially designed. Regarding a mini redundant power supply, a casing dimension thereof is 150 mm (W)*84 mm (H)*190 mm (D), which is the closest to that of the casing of the ATX power supply, though a locking plate thereof is in a splaying form, so that it is unable to lock the casing installed with the redundant power supply to the main chassis of the desktop computer.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved casing structure and a redundant power supply thereof to overcome the aforementioned defect.